


Carbines and Capacitors (Art)

by st_aurafina



Series: Art [9]
Category: Cheyenne (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Art, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: (From Rose's fic)It's not every day a cowboy falls out of the sky and lands at Joss Carter's feet. But getting him well may be less than half the battle for Team Machine--not only is HR gunning for him within minutes of his arrival, but he insists on earning his keep. Computers are out of his line, but he does have other skills Finch can use, like a slow temper, a fast gun, and a lawman's mind... and having a second Man in the Suit on the team may save more than irrelevant numbers' lives.The best-laid schemes of Greer and Quinn are about to meet a mountain of a man named Cheyenne Bodie.
Series: Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Person of Interest Big Bang 2020





	Carbines and Capacitors (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carbines and Capacitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496075) by [San Antonio Rose (ramblin_rosie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblin_rosie/pseuds/San%20Antonio%20Rose). 



**Banner**

[](https://imgur.com/OVN6dxu)

**Bookcover**

[](https://imgur.com/nl2GSud)

**Icon**

[ ](https://imgur.com/CmbPhFW)

**Resources**  
Brushes by Jayvickery, Myjupiterstar and me  
Textures by Abernathi and Stocks of Soma  
Gradient by Washed Away  
POI screencap by screencapped.net  
Fonts from Dafont.com  
New York streetscape by Josh Hild at Pexels.com 


End file.
